iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Grell
Tristan stands 5’11” tall, and has the build of an accomplished squire, sinewed muscled defined by hours of practice under a strong knight. He has hair the colour of flax and keeps it short almost always, even going so far as to shave the back of it unconventionally. He has a pale skin tone, that trends toward burning quickly in the sun and shows bruises as worse than they actually are. Proud of his service to Grover Tully he carries himself proudly and upright, but this has not gone to his head as he still speaks respectfully almost to the point of being quiet. Tristan has the eyes of House Grell amber-brick when caught in the sun or else russet brown in the shade. His face bears the unmistakable features of his family also, narrow set eyes, and cheeks that sit high enough for birds to perch on. He has wide shoulders and a narrow waist from practice with the sword and shield under his knight; while his fingers have grown long and slender from his love of hawking. He was knighted by Ser Grover Tully in 282 AC. Biography House Grell has stood loyally as a Tully bannermen since the days of the Firstmen and the Andals. The house though small and often overlooked in the Riverlands has always held true as custodians of Grell House and the smallfolk who live on their lands. Neither fabulously wealthy, nor notably martial House Grell has made is name and small wealth on the back of river trade and fishing stock. Their words are Vigilance, Wisdom, Honor and they have stood by their liege through prosperity and hardship. The heir to Grell House is Tristan Grell and he has been the loyal squire of Grover ‘Steelfin’ Tully since he was ten years old. It has been the single greatest honour bestowed on the small house in two generations and it is with a deep pride that House Grell places their fate in his hands. Tristan’s earliest memories are of the days he spent with a sword in his hand in the small garden of Grell House with his fathers quartermaster. He has always had a natural affinity for swordplay but his true passion is riding and hawking though he is far less successful at it. Not born into wealth or with siblings Tristan learned early on to enjoy training with his sword as a pastime, and to help smallfolk with their work. Grell House has always been small and personal and by the time he was of an age he was known in his family’s lands as helpful lad with a patience beyond his years. His father ever the altruist encouraged this dedication to concerns of others, and his mother encouraged him to learn from everyone he could. He also showed great dedication in learning the unique Grell means of hand-fishing and the acrobatics that are required to catch a fish with your bare hands. Life at Grell House was until the happenstance visit by Lord Grover Tully relatively benign. There was little to do on Grell lands, outside of what Tristan was already fairly proficient at. The visit from Grover Tully was brief and unremarkable save for the fact that Tristan demonstrated skill with a blade that was beyond his years, and was given to the Tully Lord as a squire. No payment was requested, nothing asked for trade in return, Tristan was a gift to the Grell overlords. Tristan not knowing what Grover thought of him, saw in Steelfin a knight of paramount duty and exemplar. While Grover is tough on him, Tristan idolizes the man. His life since becoming Steelfin’s squire has been consumed with learning as much as he possibly can from his hero. Tristan was knighted after the Battle of Pinkmaiden, serving in the Riverlands civil war beside Grover Tully. On his oath taking as a knight, Tristan requested to serve Grover as his sworn sword, which Grover accepted. Tristan was Grover's escort during the peace negotiations with Daemon Blackfyre in Harrenhal. At the Great Council of the Riverlands, Tristan represented House Grell and voted for Myles Tully as the new Lord Paramount - and then at the wedding challenged Philip Lychest to an honour duel on account that Lychest voted for Lord Mallister. Timeline 266 AC: Tristan is born 270 AC: Tristan’s mother accepts she is barren and will have no more children. 276 AC: Tristan is taken as Grover Tully’s squire 278 AC: Tristan accepts it may be that he serves Grover as no more than as tourney squire. 282 AC: Tristan is drawn into the Tully rebellion as Grover becomes a focal point for the resistance and vengeance against the Frey. Family Jason Grell: Born: 232 AC; 54 Years old - Altruist Lynene Lychester: Born. 242 AC; 44 Years old - Autodidactic Gwen Grell: Born: 267 AC; D. 267 AC. Grover Grell: Born: 269 AC; D. 270 AC. Harras Grell (Uncle): Born: 245 AC; 37 Years old - Bureaucrat Artor Grell (Uncle): Born: 245 AC; 37 Years old - Cunning Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi